Wireless communication systems typically include wireless access systems, with equipment such as base stations, which provide wireless access to communication services for user devices over wireless links. A typical wireless communication system includes systems to provide wireless access across a geographic region, with wireless coverage areas associated with individual base stations. The wireless access systems exchange user communications and overhead communications between wireless communication devices and a core network of the wireless communication system.
The wireless communication system also typically transfers information to the user devices to indicate incoming voice calls, text messages, network alerts, or other alerts and messages. This information, often referred to as network information or paging information, is routed through the wireless access system to reach the wireless communication devices via special wireless communication channels, frequencies, or timeslots. Wireless communication devices can include devices which support multiple communication modes, such as multiple wireless communication protocols. These multi-mode wireless communication devices often must receive the network information over a specific wireless communication mode, even when communicating in a different wireless communication mode. However, when many wireless communication devices communicate with the wireless access system, the special wireless communication channels, frequencies, or timeslots used for transferring network or paging information can become congested.